character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Rose (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
|-|Amy Rose= |-|Rosy the Rascle= Summary Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed hedgehog girlfriend since 1993, she first met Sonic at little planet, but was soon kidnapped by Metal Sonic, at first Sonic didn't like her and only rescued her because he was a hero, but when she became more competent and grew in character, she became a welcomed member to Sonic's team and even started her own team called Team Rose, since then she has had many adventures with sonic and his friends and loves to be around Sonic and chase him around Amy can be quite brute, when she loses her temper, she starts smashing things around with her Piko Piko Hammer and has even done this to Sonic when Sonic annoys or leaves her behind or just forgets her, she is well spirited and means all good and is willing to help others achieve there goal by any means necessary and helps out anyone in need. Her main ability is here Piko Piko Hammer, a large hammer which is useful for smashing walls robots and even damaging her opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, Possibly 5-B, 4-B Likely 4-A, 3-A Name: Amy Rose, Nicknamed: Rosy the Rascle. Origin: 1992 Sonic Manga, Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Age: Early Preteens to Early teens. Classification: Hedgehog, Anthropomorphic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to keep up and maneuver around Eggman robots and keep up with Sonic and others, who can move at Supersonic to relativistic speeds) Superhuman Athleticism (Is able to react and move at Supersonic speeds and beyond) Statistics Amplification (Is able to amp herself with speed shoes, or with her own version of the Spin dash/Super Peel Out) Fear Manipulation (Is able to make her opponents flee with the Spooky Amulet) Explosion Manipulation (Can summon bombs inside a tiny box and make them explode upon contact with the opponent she's facing) Temporal Invisibility (Can turn invisible for a short amount of time). Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level '''(Was able to take on Sonic in a fighting tournament and damaged him and tanked hits from him) '''Solar System level, Likely Multi Solar System level (Received hits from a much stronger Sonic and was able to damage Metal Overlord for a short amount of time) Multi Solar System level, Likely''' High Universe''' (Damaged and defeated clones of Metal Sonic Zavok and Chaos and Shadow, all who are at least Multi Solar System to High Universe). Speed: Massively FTL (Is at least comparable to the clones of Metal Sonic, Zavok, Shadow and Chaos, in speed and can keep up with many of Sonic's friends and is able to chase sonic down). Lifting Strength: Class K (Can smash metal boxes to pieces and casually knock then robots which can take mountain level attacks) Striking Strength: Multi Continent level, possibly Planet level, Solar System level, Likely Multi Solar System level, High Universe level. Durability: Multi-Continent level, Likely Planet level (Withstood some attacks from a young Sonic) Multi Solar System level (Tanked multiple attacks from Emerl and possibly Ultimate Emerl, who scales to Base Sonic) Multi Solar System level, '''Likely High Universe level (Tanked hits from multiple clones of Zavok and Metal Sonic and Shadow with ease). '''Stamina: Very high, can keep up with Sonic who's able to move at the speed of sound, possibly infinite due to being able to react and move at lightspeed. Range: Melee with her Piko Piko Hammer. Standard Equipment: Her Piko Piko Hammer, which she can store in Hammerspace. Intelligence: Skilled with her Hammer and is able to go hand to hand combat with it against extremely skilled martial artist like Sonic. Weaknesses:' '''Amy can be short-tempered and can be angered easily. '''Notable Victories': Shadow, Chaos, Zavok and Metal Sonic clones. Notable Losses: Sonic, Team. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Hammer Attack: '''Using her Piko Piko Hammer, Amy pounces down on opponents. * '''Hammer Jump: '''Amy smacks her hammer into the ground with such force that she catapults herself high into the air, leaving a trail of pink hearts in her wake. * '''Propeller Hammer: '''Amy begins swirling around with her hammer in manner similar to a propeller. This creates an updraft that allows her to momentarily sustain flight through the air. * '''Spin Hammer Attack: '''Amy begins twirling around with her Piko Piko Hammer outstretched at high speeds, like a spinning top, allowing her to destroy any enemies that enter her attack radius. While whirling, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer leaves a trail of pink hearts and afterimages. * '''Spinning Hammer Attack: '''Amy spins her hammer around while leaving a trail of pink hearts in her wake. This attack is powerful enough to stop an attack from the likes of Sonic. * '''Tornado Hammer: '''Amy swings her hammer around herself. The resulting slipstream from Amy's swing forms a cyclonic vortex of air filled with pink hearts that she can launch at her targets from afar. The tornado can disarm foes by blowing their weapons from their grasp and/or send them flying. * '''Low Blow: '''Amy brings her Piko Piko Hammer down on the opponent in a downward swing, reducing their durability. * '''Tarot Draw: '''Amy foresees the future with her tarot deck, cursing a single foe and causing the target to miss subsequent attacks. * '''Storming Heart: '''Amy blows a kiss at targets, creating a small but concentrated whirlwind, made of several transparent pink hearts that ensnare her opponent to deal damage. * '''Jump Attack: Amy jumps into air and pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer where she swings it around while doing a body flip, thus damaging all enemies her hammer comes in contact with. The swing is accompanied by a trail of pink hearts. * Invisibility: '''Amy concentrates a pink energy, which begins to envelop her. After which, Amy is rendered invisible for a set period of time. * '''Amy Dash: '''Amy builds up speed by running in place and then shoots off forward in a great burst of speed. * '''Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Amy curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Amy leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Amy curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Jump Dash: '''Amy launches herself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a vibrant trail in her wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Homing Attack: '''Amy performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Amy to bounce off the target, allowing her to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Dash: '''Amy envelops herself in a blue aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. * '''Somersault: '''Amy flips her body and attacks with her legs. * 'Maiden Crush: ' Amy swings her hammer a full 360 degrees, sending opponents flying away. * '''Girl Swing: '''Amy swings her hammer upwards similar to a golf swing, sending enemies flying up into the air. * '''Pink Typhoon: '''Amy spins her hammer around, launching a powerful pink tornado. * '''Rose Typhoon: '''Amy brings her hammer down while somersaulting and hits the ground with it. This generates a pink shockwave that expands before enveloping the entire battle field before finally dispatching. * '''Gift: '''Amy materializes explosives wrapped up as presents which explode when an enemy comes into contact with them. * '''Amy Guard: '''Amy crosses her arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace herself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Amy's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Amy Heal: '''By thinking about Sonic, Amy is able to recover from damage. * '''Amy Double Jump: '''Amy jumps once more right after a jump. * '''Amy Flash: '''Amy evokes a pink flash of light of undefined nature that halts enemy movements for 20 seconds. * '''Ice Boost: '''Amy zips forward in a short burst of speed while sporting an icy blue aura, freezing enemies who make contact with her. * '''Ice Mine: '''Amy forms three spiked balls of ice. Opponents that make contact with them will be subjected to sub zero conditions and thus frozen solid. * '''Lightning: '''Amy cast floating balls of electricity over the opponent's head that will subsequently discharge a violet bolt of lightning that damages enemies and induces paralysis. * '''Speed Up: '''Amy emits blue sparkles and increases her speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Time Stop: Amy evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. Gallery Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png Amy Rose First Generation (1).png Amy.png Amy rose by zoiby da6pry5-pre.png Notes: The Notable Attacks/Technique part of this profile is from Maverick X Zero's Amy Rose profile, all credit goes to him for the idea. Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3